Blessing's Curse
by DesertPaint
Summary: With Firestar M.I.A, Thunderclan isn't in the best of straights. The 3 are as unprepared as ever, and the other clans are less than lenient of late. But when a rogue appears and claims to know where Firestar is, things seem to be be looking better. Only one problem. Firestar's in Starclan. And she put him there.
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this story will be mainly from Vesper's POV but will have Lionblaze and Jayfeather's POV as well. If I get a couple of reviews then I'll update every week, but if I don't then I'll just update whenever I feel like it. Yeah… but its ok, because I don't expect to get very many. If you do read, please write something. I'll probably read your story if you do…. what? I'm not trying to bribe you or anything! ~ Nicochan**

The cat's blue eyes followed the trail of blazing stars cutting across the sky. She narrowed them feeling unease at the sight. Was it an omen? A prophecy, perhaps? Moments trickled by as she scrutinized them. Finally, tearing her gaze away from the inky night sky, she turned to her companions. They hadn't shifted from their ridged posture since they had arrived. They remained sitting, with an unbreakable concentration centered on the mysterious pool in front of them. She turned and sat staring into its indiscernible depths, trying to mimic the focus they radiated. But every few minutes her eyes flicked up to the stars. They glowed harshly down at her; the light provided was tenebrous and dim.

When she glanced back at her friends, she could see their tails were twitching with repressed irritation. The tortoiseshell leaned in, attempting to see something in the water. The blue-eyed cat held up a paw catching the other cat's gaze, shaking her head. A warning.

As more minutes passed, the suspense grew like an itch in your fur. Growing worse with each scratch. Finally the cat with smoky gray fur hissed and paced away from the pool.

"We don't have time for this! The clans are on the verge of war with the Dark Forest and we sit here like a couple of mousebrained elders!"

The cat that had leaned in spoke soothingly, "Be patient Yellowfang; the prophecies always come."

Yellowfang bared her teeth and began pacing in the other direction. The blue-eyed cat's shoulders slumped. "She may be right, Spottedleaf. Every second we waste here is more time for the Dark Forest to train its forces."

"Clan warriors," Yellowfang snarled, "They train for battle blindly, they are beyond help. We must go to the clans; reveal those conspiring with the-"

"No!" Spottedleaf cried, "They don't know what they're doing. Besides we can't intervene, it isn't part of the prophecy. Bluestar, surely you see this?" She challenged.

"Intervene? The time for playing fair has passed!" Yellowfang dug her claws into the dirt, torn ears flattening angrily. "You speak of our place, but what about your little stunt with Jayfeather?!"

Spottedleaf's face hardened and her expression turned cold. "Beezepelt was going to kill a defenseless queen and her kits. There was no-"

"Exactly!" Yellowfang pounced on her words with triumph, "Tigerstar won't spare any who stand against him! Queens, elders, kits; it makes no difference. He recoils from the Warrior Code like crowfood!" She spat.

The two had taken aggressive stances with their fur on end from the heated confrontation.

"Enough! Both of you!" Bluestar interjected, "The enemy isn't here, you can put your claws away." The two reluctantly slipped out of their close proximity and sat down, still fuming. Suddenly the water seeped away from the edge, pulling inward at an alarming rate. Flashes blinked in and out of existence from within the pool, becoming almost hypnotic. The pool had reached the size of a small puddle now, and continued to shrink. Seeming to vanish into the ground.

Then as soon as it started, everything ceased at once. It was utterly silent for about two seconds before an explosion sounded from the pool. All three cats yowled and fell to the ground. Water expelled from the pool, drenching their coats. A voice boomed imperiously in their minds. It was impossible to tell whether it was male or female, young or old. It defied any judgments you could try to make of it.

_The Prophecy of three becomes four_

_But only once aid is offered to the deceiver_

_The one who revealed the Unseen Door_

_Can aid be offered in return_

_A peace not easily gained_

_That is destined to burn_

_Without those who are now unnamed_

When the mental onslaught ended, a tense silence took hold. The cats crouched, breathing heavily with shock. They didn't seem to realize their soaking coats were causing them to shiver.

Finally, Bluestar swallowed, her throat dry (the only dry part of her) and spoke the words everyone was thinking," I believe we have our answer."

**Soooooooooo? Good? No? TELL ME! No pressure or anything. Give it a chance, don't write it off until you're sure its crap, please?**

**Word of the day: Quixotic – impulsive, often rashly unpredictable.**


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

**Hello again. Why you are looking marvelous today! Simply. Marvelous. I have to ask: Am I the only one not obsessing over One Direction? Can someone please explain what makes them the best thing since Chuck Norris? **

Hunting had never been her thing. Even back in the gang, Vesper had never really had an aptitude for it. Killing prey was tiresome work.

But again she chided herself, she shouldn't be complaining.

She dipped into a hunter's crouch and sucked in a deep breath. The musty scent of dirt, the tepid taste of moisture. Again she inhaled. More dirt, some dead leaves and the faint odor of cats. She was aware that she was dangerously lingering on the outskirts of someone's territory, but she also knew it was necessary. The gang wasn't ready to move on so she was stuck evading these cats, whoever they were.

She sighed in frustration at the apparent lack of game in this part of the forest. Trying to ease her disappointment, Vesper stepped around the bushes and continued on. As she padded through the unknown forest she pondered how hard it would be to find her way back. She had been careful not to leave a significant scent trail, or risk alerting the local cats. She had taken a path along a stream and gone over some small No-fur bridge that had been deserted-

"Ouch." She had been so lost in retracing her steps that she had tripped over a tree root. She got up, embarrassed at her clumsiness. She looked at her surroundings, realizing she was in a clearing. The grass was a pretty green and miniscule white flowers popped up around the middle. But almost immediately her eyes zeroed in on something else. A fiery orange cat was standing about five fox-lengths from her. At first he seemed almost as surprised as she was, but his expression quickly morphed into aggression.

"You're in Thunderclan territory, rogue!" He hissed. His fur stood up making it look like his back had caught fire.

Vesper was frozen. "I-I didn't… I mean-"she stuttered. He bared his teeth and surged toward her. All she saw was orange fur as he slammed into her. Instantly she reacted. He clawed at her stomach but she kicked out with her hind legs. He evaded the kick, but she used his own dodging maneuver against him as she flipped him over her head and on his back. He let out a huff of air, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

Hunting wasn't her job. Fighting however was.

She didn't spare a second and went on the attack. He had gotten up but Vesper had already darted around to his side. With one paw she sunk her claws in his neck, with the other, she pushed him down under her weight; trapping him. He screeched and thrashed but couldn't get free. Blood bubbled from under her claws. His eyes went wide as he realized how dire the situation was. If he couldn't shake free, he was dead.

Suddenly his paw flew out, raking claws down Vesper's face. She yowled and sprung up away from him. She blinked, blood trickling into her eyes. The other cat had gotten on his feet and growled. But his throat was badly damaged and it sounded more like a hoarse cough.

"Who are you? What are you doing on Thunderclan lands?" He coughed, blood staining his throat scarlet.

Vesper hissed. She didn't answer; too suspicious he would use her reply as a distraction to attack once she was focused on being civil.

"You are on Thunderclan land!" He repeated. "Leave now or I'll make you."

Vesper was torn between running and staying. Everything in her told her not to turn her back on an enemy, but she didn't want to fight this cat. The whole reason she had escaped the city had been to avoid these kinds of things. She hesitated too long. The cat snarled and sprang at her. But this time she was ready. They tumbled toward the edge of the clearing; each too quick for the other to pin. One was on top blindly slashing at their opponent, and then other slipped out and took their place.

But then she abruptly rolled off of the cat as though she had been jerked away. The unanticipated move had Vesper on her feet instantaneously, adrenaline pumping. She saw the orange cat lying on the ground, struggling. At first she stared, baffled at what had happened. Then looking closer, she saw one of his legs was caught in a tree root. The exact tree root she had tripped on, when she first arrived.

This was her chance to finish him, but taking down an opponent that couldn't fight back was something she hated doing. Again she thought of the point of coming here. At the same time, she could hardly risk running back to the gang's hiding spot and have him following her or even worse, bringing some friends along.

Then she heard a crack and saw him breaking free of the branch. As soon as he was clear, he turned to her and sank back into an attack stance. Somehow she was relieved but then he lunged and any relief she had vanished. She feinted to one side then dove to the other. He missed her and she saw her chance. With a feral cry she dove for his throat. She pounced on him and with a swift motion of her claws, red poured out of his neck. A small moan came from his lips before the life drained from his eyes. Then everything fell silent; he was dead.

Vesper stood motionless, looking down at the cat's body. The first feeling she felt was remorse. But she pushed it aside angrily. He had attacked her first, she hadn't asked for this to happen. _It was his territory; he had just been defending it._ She reminded herself, feeling shame burn through her.

She stood there for a moment, and then she remembered something she had thought earlier.

What if he had friends? A gang, like she did. Family who would want revenge. Panic sluggishly dripped into her thoughts. Yes, it would make sense that he wasn't alone. He had said something about a clan. Obviously he had a group. A group that would be looking for him. Her stomach clenched and her gaze darted around the clearing suddenly paranoid. She wildly tried to think of a plan.

There was no way she could leave the body. Anyone who found it would see her fur in his claws and would know her scent. She would have to hide it, hope scavengers got to it. But where?

She searched her mind, becoming more stressed at each stupid idea. Bury it? No she would never be able to dig up that much dirt. Get some predator to find it? Vesper recoiled from the idea of purposely leading some hungry fox to it.

_The river!_ The thought struck her. It wasn't too far from where she was. She could drag it in, cover up the scent in the clearing, and the body would wash away from the area, so she was ok. Well hopefully. Although it was likely it would pulled away in the current, there was always the chance it would get caught on something. But she didn't have time to think up something better.

After she had left the body in the stream she decided to find somewhere to sleep. The sun had sunk into the trees, making the sky a blended collage of red, and purple. The way the light hit the air you could see every piece of dust and debris floating slowly around her.

There was hollowed tree a little ways from the river that she decided would be her camp. Vesper scared a couple of squirrels out, and then settled in. She lay there, trying to fall into the oblivious stupor of sleep, but was kept awake by images of the battle flashing through her mind. The dead cat, blood, a snarl. She hadn't even known his name. She couldn't decide whether that made this worse or better. There was something about ignorance that was very appealing. Her mental turmoil made it almost impossible to close her eyes, but in the end, exhaustion took over and she slipped into a dream.

She was back at Shake City. Standing on that grate over the metal snake that shook the city, and made a shrill squeal as it passed. What it had been named for. The noise slowly died down and she stepped off the grate. The rough thunderpath scratched her paws, but she barely noticed anymore. Through the light fog she saw a shape coming toward her. As it got closer she could deduce it was a cat. Vesper squinted trying to make out its face. Creamy white fur, light brown patches defined its fur. Something in her stirred, it was so familiar. The cat stopped, now out of the fog. Her heart almost stopped in shock.

It was Cecile. She felt as though she had waded into an icy pool, freezing her from the inside out. Vesper's eyes widened and her fur stood up. This could not be happening. She was dead. There was no way.

Cecile's gaze was frigid, almost like the eyes of the dead. As Vesper remembered her in life, she had always been kinder than most. Her blue eyes sparkled with warmth.

There was no warmth now.

Vesper let out a shaky breath, trying to contain her fear.

"Cecile?" She asked her voice afraid of the response.

Cecile stood there, narrowing her eyes. Watching her with a hatred that hadn't been there in life.

The dream shifted.

The smell of spring was around her. Fresh flowers blooming, life radiating out of everything. She could pick up the sounds of a creek nearby. A faint wind ruffled her fur and closed her eyes in contentment. She didn't know where she was but it was wonderful. It felt as though just being here washed her stress away.

Vesper hadn't had many experiences with woodlands since she had lived her entire life in the city. There had been a park that had been a few blocks away from where the gang hid. It had been kinda like this, but somehow this place seemed magical, ethereal, something she couldn't quite understand.

When she opened her eyes, it confirmed her hunch. Trees stood higher than she had ever seen, their branches shooting out like a canopy that hugged the sky. The floor was squishy dirt that was kind to her paws. Flowers were everywhere. Colors she had never imagined seeing so close so each other complemented the scene in perfect harmony. She was entranced its alien feel.

Absorbed in the landscape, she hadn't noticed the cat beside her.

"Vesper."

She jumped and shot backward.

It belonged to a tortoiseshell, looking at her with a gentle expression.

Vesper could see she wasn't aggressive, but couldn't help feeling nervous. She backed away farther to what she decided was a comfortable distance then asked suspiciously, "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am Spottedleaf. We are in Starclan."

Vesper puzzled over this. Starclan? _What is she talking about?_

"What is Starclan?" She asked.

Spottedleaf took in her confused state and smiled. "It is the place for warriors after death."

"I'm dead?" Vesper was growing steadily more concerned.

"No, but I have brought you here to share a message with you. It is of the utmost importance."

Vesper frowned. Why would this strange cat come to her if it was an important message? Vesper didn't even know who she was_. Maybe it's just my overactive imagination_, Vesper tried to convince herself. _Dead cats are dead. They don't come back._

But it wouldn't hurt to get the message. Maybe it would just make the dream end faster.

"So what is it?" She asked.

Spottedleaf's demeanor became serious, "You are the fourth. You must save the clans from destroying themselves. You must join with the other three in the last battle."

Vesper felt even more confused at this," Um what? What does that even mean? I've never even seen any clan-" She cut herself short remembering the orange cat that had spoke of something called Thunderclan.

Spottedleaf nodded, "You will. Soon."

And with that the dream faded.

** Boring? Not Boring? Anyway, for those of you that didn't get the metal snake thing, it was the subway. Or metro, I don't really get the difference between the two. **


	3. I'm In Trouble Now

**It's so great when all you have to do is goof around in school. So close! But so far away…well, not really. Plus there is like this tiny pond that we all hop around in with these frogs that scare the crap out of some girls then have some guys trying to stab them. Yeah, it's not pretty. But anyway the story must go on so, **_Allez! _

Vesper was close to the Gang's camp now. She had woken at dawn, too tense to fall back asleep. What had that cat Spottedleaf meant about her being the fourth? The fourth in what? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It had been a dream, nothing more.

"Vesper! You're back!"

Vesper turned and searched for the speaker, her eyes landing on a she-cat bearing a black coat similar to her own. The only differences were the stray orange markings scattered around her own fur.

"Lutz!" She ran up and nuzzled the cat affectionately. They broke apart from their greeting, "So why are you not at camp?" Vesper asked. "Is something wrong?" She questioned nervously.

But Lutz just shook her head. "Nah, everything is uhh… you know." She said, not sure quite how to describe the subject. "But everyone was worried. You were supposed to be back last night." She attempted to look nonchalant but her inquisitive tone gave everything away. She was curious.

Vesper racked her brain for a good excuse. She clenched her teeth as her heart pounded; it was so loud, she was sure it was trying to scream, 'Murderer!'

"I wanted to make sure I had checked everywhere." She said lamely.

Lutz didn't seem to notice any of her inner turmoil, and stared at her excitedly. "So how's the territory? Did you find any food?"

Vesper felt her stomach twist. She hadn't brought back any prey, and murdered a cat trying to defend his territory. Could things get any worse?

"Uh, no, I couldn't find anything. But you know me, hunting isn't my forte." She skipped over the encounter with the clan cat. That was something she would inform Dante about, but she didn't see reason to make anyone else feel unsafe.

"Yeah, I have gotta say, I've seen blind mice hunt better than you." She teased.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Vesper grumbled.

Lutz coughed out a laugh. She covered her mouth, making a big show of how funny she thought that was. "Sure, tell that to the prey you _didn't_ bring back."

Vesper growled in what she thought was a menacing way, but only made Lutz snicker some more.

"Anyway, you should talk to Dante. He wanted to convene with you or whatever." Lutz made a face at this. "I don't get why you're second in command when you probably can't even catch a vole on its last breath."

Vesper groaned, "Will you never let this go? Besides, I could rip you to shreds in a fight. We both know it."

Lutz gasped in mock outrage, "Not a chance! I would pin you before you could say 'mouse'!"

"Not likely." Vesper snorted.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you." Lutz said.

Vesper's eyes gleamed. She was itching for the chance to snuff Lutz's attitude.

"Then let's go. I'll take you on right now."

But Lutz shook her head, "Maybe later, you were supposed to go check in with Dante. We need to send out the next hunter as soon as possible." She brought them back to the original reason Vesper had left. Despite her teasing before, they both knew prey was scarce. No one was comfortable with how much they lacked.

"Ok, let's go back to camp." Vesper agreed. She was anxious to reveal what had happened while she had gone hunting. She wanted Dante to make some unspecified warning to keep everyone else on alert, but not so much on why. The Gang didn't need any more problems than it already had.

"Yeah, come on." Lutz rubbed Vesper's side then raced off into the brush. She kept pace with Lutz as they followed the path to camp. It twisted alongside the river, keeping almost parallel with it. The wind skimmed off the gorge, ruffling their fur like a soft whisper. They had gotten to a high point on the edge of the river when the wind changed direction and the odor of cats crashed down on them.

Vesper abruptly came to a standstill, and looked at Lutz, who had also come to a stop, nervously. Could she smell it too? Lutz's alarmed expression told her she could. Whoever it was seemed to be rapidly getting nearer and upon closer inspection, Vesper realized there was more than one cat.

Lutz looked to her, panic-stricken. They hastily glanced around for a hiding spot. Vesper gulped, remembering her encounter with the orange cat. There was no way her and Lutz could take on an entire group of cats like him. He had been a fierce fighter, obviously trained.

Spurring into action she scanned the thick forest. They couldn't hide there; the cats might see them. Vesper leaned over the craggy rock face, hoping it was climbable. Maybe they could shimmy down and hide in the reeds. But looking down, Vesper could see they would have no time to make the climb.

"Fox-dung!" She hissed. It was at least fifteen feet to the bottom. But then she caught sight of a small ledge jutting out from the clay. It was about a third of the way down. Was it enough to cling on to? Vesper desperately hoped so. There was no time to search for a different spot.

She swung over the end of the gorge, holding on to the edge with her front paws. She gestured to Lutz, "There's a ledge a small drop from here." She whispered urgently. Lutz craned her head and spotted it. She tensed and backed up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Are you crazy?! That's not a small drop; we might not even hit the ledge!" She said fearfully in a loud whisper.

"If you have any better ideas then let me know. There are more of them than us, we can't win!" Vesper said, dismay pushing adrenaline through her veins. She began the slow descent. She tilted her head vertically and saw Lutz was still standing on the bluff, distress all over her face.

"Come on!" Vesper urged her. Lutz gave a little moan and grimaced at the height of the gorge. Then taking a deep breath she slid down, gripping the dirt with her claws.

Vesper reached the ledge and let go. She landed with a thump. Some dirt broke off, and she scrabbled up on the remaining space. She heard noise as cats padded out of the trees.

"Let go!" Vesper hissed to Lutz. Just as Lutz fell, did she question the ability of the ledge's to hold them both. Luckily, Lutz hit the ground and luckily the rest of it didn't come crumbling down. They held to wall of the gorge, both for support, and for fear that one of the cats look down and see them.

It was totally quiet, aside from their shallow breathing. They strained to hear what was going on above them.

"He's not here. We're at the Shadowclan border, we can't go any farther." Vesper heard a she-cat speak.

"I don't get it. Firestar wouldn't just leave without telling anyone." A second she-cat spoke.

"Maybe he got a sign from Starclan that will help end the tensions between the clans." The first she-cat suggested, but her tone was disbelieving.

Vesper almost doubled over. Starclan? That's what that cat in her dream had been talking about. Maybe these cats had something to do with what she had said. But at the same time, Vesper felt conflicted. Her common sense told her that she shouldn't be taking a dream seriously. But the whole thing seemed too odd to be a coincidence. First a cat mentions Starclan in her dreams, and then these strange cats start talking about it. Spottedleaf had also told her she would meet the clans soon. Could these cats be them? They were talking about them; so they obviously knew something.

"Speaking of the other clans, what are we going to tell them at the gathering? If we tell them he left, we're going to seem vulnerable." It was a male cat's voice this time.

"Firestar will come back before the gathering. He knows that we need him there." The second she-cat spoke assuredly.

The male snorted, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The second she-cat said in a low voice.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. Firestar left because he knows the tensions between clans is getting worse. And he didn't want to fight." The male said loftily.

Vesper heard the she-cat snarl. "How dare you accuse Firestar of running away! He could be in trouble!"

"Well you would know best about running away, wouldn't you Hollyleaf?" The male taunted.

"Thornclaw! That is enough!" A new voice rang harshly.

"Lionblaze," Thornclaw sneered, "You hoping to get the new deputy's position?"

"Don't be a mousebrain! Firestar will be back soon, show some respect!"

"I guess we'll find out soon." Thornclaw shot back.

Vesper heard a growl and held her breathe, waiting for a fight to break out.

"This is a search patrol. And obviously he's not here, so let's go back to camp." The first she-cat cut in.

It was a few moments before anyone responded. The tense silence seemed to have them on edge. Then that cat named Lionblaze spoke with suppressed anger, "

"Fine. I'm going to search some more. Icecloud, Thornclaw, Hollyleaf, you can go."

"I don't remember you being made leader of the patrol." Thornclaw grumbled, but Vesper could hear him retreating back to the forest.

She heard the rest of them leaving. Then nothing. The cats had gone. Vesper inhaled. They seemed to have left, but not wanting to take any chances, she waited for another minute. She turned to Lutz and took in her shocked expression. Vesper whispered, "I'm going to climb up. I'll call you if it's clear."

Lutz gulped then gave one sharp nod. Vesper sank her claws into an overhanging root and straddled her way up. When she reached the top, she poked her head above the edge. The tree line was feline-free, as was the rest of the pathway.

She turned her head over her shoulder and called, "Lutz! They're gone!"

"Ok, I'll be right up!" Lutz shouted back. As Lutz climbed to the top, Vesper reflected on all the events that had happened since she gone out hunting. First a strange, aggressive cat attacks her, saying she was in clan territory. She has a dream about a cat talking about the clans. Now these other cats mention a 'Shadowclan' while conversing. They were obviously looking for the cat she had killed.

That wasn't a happy realization, she thought. Vesper cringed at the implications. Everything seemed to revolve around these clans. And there was one crucial part of it she wasn't getting. Vesper was sure of it.

She turned back toward the cliff just in time to see Lutz scrambling over the edge. She sat up looking distinctly edgy. She met Vespers eyes, a million questions in hers. And at that moment she decided to voice two.

"What was that? Who were they?" She didn't exactly seem scared, but Vesper could tell she was worried.

Vesper stared straight back, unwavering. She had to show confidence. That was her job. When everyone was panicked, it was her responsibility to remain calm. It was what she was best at, she thought bitterly.

"They said they were a search party."

That only seemed to make Lutz more confused. "But for who?"

Yes, for who? Vesper noted that she had no idea who this cat was. Or his place in his group. But what she did know was his name. That was the only knowledge she had right now. Firestar. He looked exactly like his name. Fiery orange fur. He had shot across that clearing like a shooting star to attack her. The star that was on fire. Now the question was if they would find him. And if they found him, would they find her?

**SOOOOOOO? How was it? Now I'm debating between Lionblaze's POV or Jayfeather's… I can't decide. Or maybe I should do both? **

** Word of the Day: Panphobia- fear of everything.**


	4. Suspicions

** Halloween will soon be upon us! Ah, scary! Is it just me, or are all zombie costumes like the cheapest things ever made? Seriously, they all look so fake, I would be better off just wearing normal clothes and using ketchup for blood…**

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather sorted through the herbs, feeling a little uneasy. _Dried oak leaf goes in the rock hollow; it'll crumble if too much moisture gets to it._ He checked each leaf for rot before storing it. At least half of them were no good. Sighing, he wondered where Cinderheart was. He had to get rid of these. They were taking up too much space as it was. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Cinderheart in camp today. _I thought the purpose of having an apprentice was that they do the work you don't want to. _He grumbled to himself. _It's not like outside camp is all that pleasant. _The winds had become chilly and unforgiving, a sure sign of leaf-bare approaching. Leaf-fall had gone by too quickly, he had been sure they would have at least another moon. Now it would be lucky if they got even half that.

Firestar had left two sunrises ago. He shook his head. Why hadn't Starclan given him any warning? Those old cats were always giving him obscure hints and hard to decipher prophecies. He hadn't really expected much help from them. But why hadn't Firestar said anything? He was the medicinecat after all; he was supposed to be trusted with these kinds of things. Angrily, Jayfeather shoved the remaining herbs into storage. No one ever trusted him with anything. Jayfeather might be medicinecat, but they still treated him like an invalid. _Well I suppose being blind is basically the same thing in the clan's opinion._ He thought bitterly.

There had been dozens of patrols out looking for Firestar, but none had been successful. Brambleclaw and assumed leadership for the time being, but the gathering was fast approaching. They had little time left.

Jayfeather decided he should go find Lionblaze and ask for an update on the search. Anything was better than moping over old herbs.

Coming out of the medicinecat den, he could feel the afternoon chill seep into his fur. Shivering, he trudged though camp, searching for Lionblaze. He found him whispering in a corner with Hollyleaf.

"I think Firestar went to the tribe. He knows that the Dark Forest is getting stronger. I think he hopes they'll agree to fight with us against the Dark Forest." Lionblaze said in a low voice.

"That's mouse-brained Lionblaze! Why would he leave for the tribe without telling anyone? Hollyleaf scoffed at her brother's theory.

Lionblaze bristled in embarrassment, "Well can you think of anything better? It's not like he carved clues into the oak!"

Hollyleaf sniffed, probably ready to blurt out some snappy retort but Jayfeather had heard enough.

"So I suppose that means we have no idea where he is, does it?" Jayfeather strolled up to them.

They both turned to him, a little suspicious, "You were listening?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather put on a mock surprise expression, "I didn't realize I wasn't meant to hear."

Lionblaze snorted. "You know that isn't what I meant."

Jayfeather shrugged it off. He could sense their growing unease. The last thing they needed were childish arguments. It wasn't just them either; the whole camp reeked of poorly concealed anxiety. Without Firestar, it was hard to feel safe, even in camp. "You think he's gone to the tribe?" He turned to Lionblaze.

Lionblaze shrugged, "I don't know what to think, he disappears, no warning, no anything."

"Maybe he found something big, something that couldn't wait. Something that could defeat the Dark Forest." Hollyleaf suggested.

Jayfeather shook his head. "It can't have been so urgent that he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going. None of it adds up."

"Well, we're at a dead end here. There's nothing to go on." Hollyleaf said. Lionblaze growled in frustration and began pacing.

Jayfeather shook his head again. "There is one thing you haven't considered."

They both waited for his suggestion.

"The other clans might benefit from Firestar's disappearance."

They both awkwardly shifted around at the thought. After a few moment's silence Hollyleaf spoke up, "But, the warrior code, they wouldn't…" she trailed off.

Lionblaze remained oddly quiet. Jayfeather knew he was onto something. The other clans had been less than peaceful lately, in spite of the Dark Forest; their own inner turmoil seemed to be their biggest problem. All of the clans had reasons to dislike Firestar, but only one had a big enough motive to break the warrior code.

"Shadowclan blames Firestar for Russetfur's death. It wouldn't be that unusual if they decided to take revenge and if Firestar decided to go out for a late night hunt…" He left the end open suggestively.

Again there was silence. This time it was Lionblaze that broke the tense atmosphere.

"Well even if one of the clans did have something to do with Firestar's disappearance, we can't just go accusing them without proof. The last thing we need is another meaningless battle. More dead clan cats isn't the answer." Jayfeather raised his eyebrows at his brother's reasonable thinking. Lionblaze was usually the irrational one. Maybe he was stepping up to the gravity of the situation.

"You're right," Jayfeather conceded, "We can't do anything without proof. Let's find Dovewing, she might be able to get us some insight."

"You know she doesn't like using her powers against the other clans." Lionblaze warned.

Jayfeather huffed exasperatedly, "She isn't 'using her powers against them'. She's helping find Firestar."

"You know she won't see it that way," Lionblaze said, then mumbled, "And, I don't exactly know where she is."

Hollyleaf coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Jayfeather shot her a withering look.

"This is serious," then turned back to Lionblaze with an incredulous expression, "You don't know where she is? Aren't you two supposed to have a close mentor-apprentice bond? She's either on patrol, hunting, or she's here, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Just because I was her mentor means I know everywhere that she goes," He snapped, "She's a warrior, it's not my job to babysit her. Do you know where Cinderheart is every moment of the day?" He retorted.

At that Jayfeather grumbled. He honestly had no idea where Cinderheart was at the moment. _What is with all these missing cats? _He thought sourly. _I better find Cinderheart before Lionblaze finds out. Or I'll never hear the end of it._

Trying to distract the attention from himself, Jayfeather turned the conversation back to Dovewing, "Look, just go find Dovewing, we need to figure this out. If Firestar needs help, we have to do this quickly as possible."

Lionblaze again became serious and nodded.

"Let's meet up again by the lake, at sundown." Hollyleaf interjected, "we have to find him, soon."

The brothers nodded in agreement, and all three cats casually all slipped away. As Jayfeather padded back to the medicinecat den he wondered. _Will Dovewing agree to help? She can be stubborn, sometimes too much for her own good. _

He poked his head in the den hoping to see Cinderheart but was disappointed. It was empty. The lonely stone cave now strangely silent, felt wrong. He rolled his eyes at his sense of lacking and looked around. _Now I have to find Cinderheart? Do I have to do everything? _Jayfeather absently wondered if he would have enough time to meet Lionblaze and the rest if he went looking for Cinderheart. _It'll be close, but I'll have enough time. Just enough. Hopefully._

* * *

**Soooo, you like? Well if you find anything weird, grammar or otherwise just review and tell me or if there was a gigantic plot pothole that I seemed to have missed. Um so I kinda lied before, I said I would do this mostly from Vesper's POV but I think I might do half her, half other characters. So until next time! (which should be soon)**

**WORD OF THE DAY: Fugacious- fleeting, transitory.**


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

**Hi everyone, did you have an awesome Halloween? And how about Thanksgiving? I can't wait, we're having a horror movie marathon! Stuff like Pandorum, Event Horizon, The 6****th**** sense. You know the kind of stuff that keeps you up at night…**

Dovewing knelt low to the ground. She flattened herself against dirt, resisting the urge to bat the scratchy thistle covering her away. It was digging into her skin, but she couldn't move, or she would be caught. The Shadowclan patrol was resetting the boundary, and if they found her. Well, she would be lucky to be shredded.

"I smell Thunderclan." The brown tom with a scar across his back growled.

"Well of course you do, we're at the Thunderclan border. Don't be a mousebrain Ratscar." The small brown she-cat teased. What was her name? _I could have sworn it was...Applefur! That's it!_ Dovewing remembered.

"I guess." Ratscar said suspiciously, glancing around. His eyes rested on the bush she was hiding in.

"Come on, let's go." A dark tom said. "Thunderclan is probably too scared to trespass, Ratscar, they know they couldn't win a second battle." The tom continued loftily.

Ratscar kept his gaze on the bush for another heartbeat, but then nodded and looked away. "Yeah, probably."

_Yeah, you wish._ Dovewing snorted.

The patrol headed farther down the border, and Dovewing let out a sigh of relief and scooted out from under the thorny bush. _Why isn't Tigerheart here yet? _Dovewing wondered nervously. He was the one who said they should meet. Dovewing had argued it was too dangerous for them to see each other while tensions were so high between the clans, but he had insisted. He had said that he didn't want to put off their relationship for anything. In some ways she found that dreamy; in the more practical part of her mind she knew it was foolhardy. _And yet you agreed anyways. What will it take for you to figure out that you can never be together, you stupid love struck she-cat? _

Just then, Tigerheart emerged from the trees. He looked worn, and a little guilty. But he brightened as soon as he saw her. He rubbed past her, purring.

"Dovewing." He whispered. She shivered at his tone. Maybe they were getting too deep in this. She shook it off flicked her tail happily.

"Tigerheart, it's great to see you."

"You too, sorry I took so long; everyone is tense, I didn't want to seem suspicious. Did any patrols pass by?"

"One, but it didn't see me." Dovewing reassured him. She sat next to him, and stared at the trees, trying not to think about how a Shadowclan patrol could come bursting through the foliage at any moment. They were both quiet for a second, and then Tigerheart let out breath, strikingly visible in the frigid atmosphere.

He frowned and settled next to her, close enough that the tips of their fur were touching. "I wish we could be together without tricking our clanmates." He said wishfully.

Dovewing turned to him, studying his face. It was a mixture of determinedness, gloom, and anger. "I know, but we don't have a choice. You know how they would react."

"You don't know that. Maybe if we told them, they would understand."

Dovewing shook her head, imagining how any of her clanmates would react to the news. Her mother, Whitewing. She would be disappointed, and wouldn't ever trust her again. Birchfall, her father; she shuddered at the idea. And then, Ivypool. Her stomach twisted just thinking about it. She hated keeping something like this from her sister, but telling her was just as dangerous. If someone ever found out, then Ivypool could be blamed for not saying anything.

"There's no way, and the clans hate each other. It's been like this since the time of the old forest."

Tigerheart left her side and began pacing, "I feel like we're trapped. How long, can we keep this up? How long until our clans figure it all out?" He stood erect for a second in thought, but then shook himself and began pacing again.

Dovewing struggled to find an answer. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Dovewing knew, deep down that she would have to choose. One day, Tigerheart was going to ask her to. And she knew what her answer would be.

"It's ok; we'll get through this together." She told him, feeling a little sick at the lie. He stopped pacing and plopped down beside her.

"One day, we won't have to live in secret like this." He said quietly in an assured voice. He closed his eyes resting his head in her fur. She snuggled closer to him, grateful for the warmth. _But what did he mean? He sounded like he was planning something._ She pondered, staring at Tigerheart's content expression out of the corner of her eye. She studied him, eyes tracing his thick fur, even bulkier than normal due to the grim arrival of leaf-bare. His stripes made her think of the stories she had been told as a kit about Tigerclan. They were said to have been huge and powerful, exceptional hunters. They were also said to have the darkness of the night in their souls, she reminded herself warily. She may have feelings for Tigerheart, but he was still a member of Shadowclan, and it would pay to forget that.

Dovewing trod through the barren forest, shivering each time her paws touched the icy ground. The dirt becoming like chips of ice that dug into her paws. She had to get back to camp soon. It was almost dusk. She was sure Lionblaze would have a fit if he knew where she was. She rolled her eyes at the image conjured up by the thought.

To get back to camp without notice she would wither have to slip in through a back entrance or find someone to go in with, that she could trust to cover her.

"Ivypool! You made me miss that thrush!" Rosepetal's voice came from her left. Dovewing froze, waiting for Ivypool's answer.

Sorry! I…I'm just tired." She heard Ivypool respond.

_Perfect._ Dovewing crept closer to their voices. She peered through a bush that was almost stripped of all of its leaves, but luckily still had enough to conceal her. Rosepetal was fuming in front of Ivypool, her expression vehement.

"What is with you? Lately you've been so out of it." Rosepetal bristled. Ivypool flinched. Dovewing knew why her sister was so tired. The dark forest was taking its toll.

"I…it was an accident-" Ivypool attempted to explain. Dovewing bounded out from her hiding place, keeping a ridiculous cheery expression on her face.

"Hey guys! How is everything? I went hunting, but I couldn't find anything." She declared as though it was the best thing since squirrel meat.

Rosepetal stared at her incredulously, and then turned and gave Ivypool a look that said 'this isn't over'. She hissed and stalked off into the forest.

Dovewing's cheeriness melted right off her face as soon as Rosepetal was gone. She stared with concern at her sister, "Are you ok?"

Ivypool's bleary eyed look gave everything away, "I'm fine. It's just that I barely get any sleep anymore."

Dovewing felt pained to see her sister so beaten down. _She shouldn't have to do this. It isn't fair._

"Could you just not go for a couple of night? Tell them you needed a break?" She suggested.

Ivypool shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. I don't even get to choose if I go anymore. I just appear there as soon as I go to sleep."

"Oh." Dovewing said in a small voice.

"It's ok. We all have to do our part to stop the Dark Forest." Ivypool said. Then as though reminded of something her expression morphed into a curious sort of suspicion, "What were you _actually_ doing out there, anyway?

Caught by surprise, Dovewing tried to play it cool. "Oh, I don't know, I just needed some time alone. Camp gets noisy, especially with my -uh- thing…" She gestured to her ears.

Ivypool nodded but looked at her a little strangely, "Speaking of camp, we should go back, I think Lionblaze was looking for you."

"Really? Why?" Dovewing asked.

Ivypool shrugged, "I don't know, but it sounded important."

**Ok so this chapter was short, next chapter I kinda want to introduce you guys to Vesper's gang, or I want to have Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing meet Vesper. Tell me which in a review! And don't worry, I let you get to know my OC's better in future chapters. And contain the Mary-Sue-ness as best I can (:**

**Word of the Day: Armistice- A temporary suspension in hostilities by agreement of warring parties.**


End file.
